When implanting and replacing bone prostheses such as hip joint prostheses, it is often necessary to work in deep recesses of the body in a chip removing fashion. This is the case especially when a hip joint prostheses is to be replaced, in the course of which also the bone cement which is situated deep within the bone shaft has to be removed. In the past, this has been performed manually, using special tools such as chisels or scrapers. In principle it is also possible to use available. drilling or milling tools, which can be connected to small hand-held machine tools. Due to the depth of the body recesses which are to be worked on, the drilling or milling tools would have to be of such great length that a dependable chip removing machining would be impossible due to the then occurring instabilities and vibrations. This disadvantage occurs also in other applications, in which there is to be a chip removing machining of relatively deep work piece cavities.
Based on this, it is the object of the invention to develop a device for chip removing machining of the type described above, which is of simple construction and which operates with high stability and without vibrations.
In order to solve tis object, the combinations of features of claims 1 and 33 are proposed. Advantageous embodiments and further developments of the invention result from the dependent claims.